Cerb Coyote
Basic Info Cerb is the blue-grey-furred brother of Coyoteas. He and Coyoteas built crazy ACME traps in their backyard. He's not exactly shy as one would say, just quiet like his dad is in some of his old cartoons. He speaks way (and I mean WAY) more than his human counterpart. He can sing also, but he usually alters his voice when he does. His brother, Coyoteas couldn't have wished for a brother just like Cerb. Old Friend From Brooklyn In this story, Cerb gets to see his old friend Emily Coyote, Who he has not seen for 12 years. Emily lived in Brooklyn with Cerb before he moved to ACME Acres. They played together when they were puppies and became best friends. When Cerv moved to the Acres, Cerb and Emily forgot about each other for years until Emily passes though ACME Acres and comes to see him. Cerb introduces Emily to Coyoteas and they appear to have a normal friend relationship, but deep on the inside, Coyoteas and Emily secretly love each other, although they have no idea that the other feels the same way about them as the feel about the other. Coyoteas doesn't show feelings for Emily on the outside much, but on the inside he feels differently. Pairings *Cerbnessa *Cerenity *'Future:' Cerb becomes a full-grown coyote, and gets married to his crush Serenity Coyote. They soon will have three kids named Caeser, Sunny, and Ryan Coyote. Cerb and Serenity eventually move to Brooklyn before the pups are born. But they take monthly trips to ACME Acres every so often. They may sometime later move back. (not yet offically confirmed.) Serenity has Sunny in Brooklyn, Caeser in ACME Acres, and Ryan in Brookly . All pups have accents like their parents, only Caeser is very quiet and slightly shy with a cute little Brooklyn accent, Sunny talks with a slightly loud thick accent like her dad, and Ryan has a rowdy, heavy Brooklyn accent. Sunny is alot like her Aunt Charlotte and looks alot like her dad, while Caeser is more like Cerb in cartoony personality, only more modest in his jokes, and Serenity in physical apperances. Like the face and snout. He only talks when he thinks he should. Ryan, the second oldest, bears the most resemblance to his Father, Cerb. He was named after Cerb's friend Dill's friend Ryan. Ryan is a lot more talkative then Caeser, and has chocolate fur with few grey streaks. He is not shy and timid like Ceaser, just rather silent sometimes. He has a rowdy heavy accent like his parents and siblings. Cerb Coyote works for the President of the Cartoons, and is very famous like his brother Coyoteas. * Cerb marries Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, now Vanessa Coyote. They will soon have 2 puppy-children named David (Davy) and Mary. Before the puppy-kids are born, Cerb and Vanessa move to Brooklyn, but take monthly trips to Druselstein and ACME Acrea. Cerb does work for the President of the Cartoons for a while, but then they decide to move. Oddly enough, Mary doesn't gain a thick Brooklyn accent, but she has some. Davy can't gain any accent because he's got a flat American accent and very sensitive. This is considered a highly impossible future. Humans can't marry coyotes! Ew! Category:Fanon Works